Promethean: The Created Second Edition
|price = Print: $39.99 $19.99 }} Promethean: The Created Second Edition is the second version of Promethean: The Created, updated to use the new rulesets as detailed in the Chronicles of Darkness. Summary From the Onyx Path catalogue: :Don’t run. :Please. I know what I look like. I know you saw me, with my stitches and punctures and wires. :I know you felt the Fire. :It’s not my fault. :It’s what I have instead of a soul. :It’s how I know I’m alive. :I’m not trying to hurt anyone. :I know it looks like I should. :I know you’re afraid — but so am I! :Don’t run! No, don’t scream! Please… I don’t want to run, either. :You are a pilgrim now, one of the Created. You rose to life from dead flesh or inert matter, under the ministrations of one of your own, or a mad scientist, or perhaps just the power of the Divine Fire. You wander the world, sometimes alone, sometimes in the blessed company of your own kind, driven by memories of events and facts you never knew, all in the service of one Great Work… :…to be human. '' :''Humans don’t make it easy, though. The Divine Fire that animates you burns too bright, blinds people, and scorches the land if you linger too long. It masks your disfigurements and makes you appear human, but that mask slips and people see your hideous, true form. The Pilgrimage is a long, difficult road, but it is yours, and you know, somehow, that the salvation of the New Dawn waits at the end. :This book contains :* The complete guide to playing a Promethean in the Chronicles of Darkness :* Reimagined Lineages and Refinements, and a redesigned system for Transmutations :* A more detailed approached to the Pilgrimage that presents players with more control over their characters’ path :* New challenges on the road to humanity, including deranged, greedy alchemists Chapters Introduction A short introduction into the themes of Promethean, as well as inspirational media. Chapter One: Pieces Presenting the Lineages, along with the Unfleshed and the Extempore; as well as the Refinements, with a new addition in the form of Phosphorus. Chapter Two: Steps Presenting the lifecycle of a Promethean: From their creation by the Divine Fire to the New Dawn. Chapter Three: Alchemy Presents the mechanics for Character Creation, including systems for Transmutations, the Pilgrimage and traits inherent to the Promethean condition Chapter Four: Rules Presents basic rules for playing a chronicle of Promethean. Chapter Five: Firestorm Presents the antagonists of a Promethean game: Pandorans, as well as Alchemists and Qashmallim. Chapter Six: Journeys Presents several settings all over the globe where Prometheans gather, from Las Vegas to Tokyo. Chapter Seven: Storytelling Presents helpful tips for storytelling the Pilgrimage and Milestones. Appendix: Conditions and Tilts A short list of Conditions and Tilts relevant for a Promethean game. Background Information * This book was originally called The Firestorm Chronicle before it, along with the other CofD releases at the time, were simply renamed to second editions. Memorable Quotes Characters References Category:Promethean: The Created books Category:Game Books Category:2016 releases